Days and Nights
by FettsOnTop
Summary: Events from The Courtship of Princess Leia with an established Fett/Leia relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_A few months back, Madyellowduck sent in the suggestion to cover some of the events from The Courtship of Princess Leia__with a Fett/Leia relationship. My initial reaction was more or less "Ha ha, that would be hilarious…" but the idea stuck with me. I dug out my old copy of COPL and started reading. Fingers crossed that this works!_

* * *

"And now...we take a moment to recognize the newest members of the Republic Senate." As Mon Mothma read each name, the representatives stepped into their repulsor pods and began a slow orbit of the Senate chamber. After what seemed like an eternity she said, "Leia Organa...Mandalore system," and Leia stepped forward.

Two of her senatorial guard went with her. The young intern waiting to guide her to her pod was forced to scramble back, gaping at their sleek armor and Mandalorian helmets. Leia didn't need his help anyway. She stepped into the pod unassisted and the guards remained at the platform. Two more were on surveillance, prowling the shadows and watching for trouble.

The first time Leia entered this chamber as a Senator, she was sixteen-year old princess, a representative of Alderaan, known to everyone as Bail Organa's daughter. Now, nearly seven years later she was reborn into their ranks, the same woman but not the same at all. A rebel, the representative of a mercenary culture, the daughter of a Sith Lord. Her achievements and her burdens, worn openly, without shame or excuse.

It felt better than she could have possibly imagined.

When the repulsor pod completed its circle, she stepped off into her brother's waiting arms. There was a round of applause for all of the new Senate members. Leia smiled and nodded graciously and then tucked her arm through Luke's as they exited the chamber. "I'm so glad you could be here."

"I wouldn't have missed it." He took another look at her sweeping dark gown with deep red garnets that flashed at her sleeves and throat. Matching stones adorned the combs holding her elaborate hairstyle in place. "You look like a queen, claiming her throne." He glanced over at her guards with a shadow of concern in his eyes. "Should I be concerned that you're so heavily guarded in the Senate building?"

"It was Fenn's idea. For my protection, but also as a visual reminder of who I'm representing. Wearing armor is the first part of the _Resol'nare_, the six actions that define a Mandalorian. The second is speaking the language, which I'm learning. The third is the ability to defend myself and my kin, the fourth is to rally to the _Mand'alor_'s call. The fifth is to teach these principles to my children," she gave her brother is a wry look, "admittedly not a pressing concern at the moment, but all of those things I can do and will do. Expect wear the armor. This soon...it would feel pretentious. So for now, I have my guards. Four good Mandalorians in good Mandalorian armor, all thoroughly vetted and highly recommended."

"I see. So what's next?"

"Mon Mothma is throwing me a reception after the closing. You're invited, but because I love you, I won't make you attend."

"This is your day," Luke acknowledged. "And if you want me to stay, I will. But I'd rather celebrate with you at your apartment later. Besides," he added with a bemused look around. "Chances are good you'll be completely mobbed by people sucking up to you."

"It is astonishing how many old colleagues suddenly want to have lunch and talk about old times," Leia observed dryly. "But that's politics. Believe it or not, I've missed it." She turned to address the guard on her right. "I believe I'll go inspect my new offices next."

"As you wish, Senator."

Luke leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Enjoy. I'll see you tonight."

The two guards on surveillance rejoined them, stepping silently into place as she made her way down the hall to the lift. They found her chambers easily enough. Two of the guards remained outside and two entered with her. There was a large outer chamber, designed for meetings and social gatherings. A slim Rodian female stood in the middle of the room. "Excuse me, Senator," she said with a polite bow. "I am Varka Asseryn, the head of interior design."

"Good afternoon. I'm Senator Organa."

"Yes. I know." The Rodian made a nervous gesture. "I must apologize for the unfinished state of your rooms."

"Unfinished?" Leia took a look around. The decor was simple, much more so than the rooms she had used while representing Alderaan, but she saw nothing wrong with it.

"One of my primary duties is to fashion each representative's chamber with the cultural flavor of their homeworld. To make them feel welcome, you see?" She bowed her head. "I had intended to imitate the chambers of the last Mandalorian Senate representative, Duchess Satine Kryze. But only very recently I learned that her memory is not honored among some of your people, and the pacifist faction is...extinct."

"That is true."

"So I had it all torn down. I have stitched hide bolster pillows on order, and a painting of the mythosaur beast your people hold sacred. You could have hovering displays of the traditional weapons here, and here." She gestured anxiously. "Mandalorians have big swords, do they not?"

The guards were too professional to laugh, although Leia was sure it was difficult accomplishment. "They're called _beskad_. But blasters are more commonly used these days." She was grateful the designer had not gone any further with her revised plans. There might be animal hides on the floor and clan sigils roughed in on the walls like cave paintings.

"I will procure anything you would like, Senator. Anything at all."

"This room will serve our purposes very well," Leia answered diplomatically. "In the long run, my people will care far more about what I do in these rooms than what they look like."

The Rodian stopped just short of wiping her brow. She bowed twice more and took her leave. Leia walked into the center of the room and slowly turned around. She turned her attention to her guards. "Well?"

"The room is clean, Senator. No bugs."

"Good. Let's see the inner office next. Adira, you can stay here. Try out the settee and make sure it's Mandalorian enough."

Adira removed her helmet and ran her fingers through her short blond hair, laughing. "I'm not sure I can sit properly without some stitched hide bolster pillows."

Leia followed the other guard into the inner office, the door closing automatically behind them. Dyrk Veet was one of Boba Fett's recommendations. He was from Concordia, a good pilot, alert to danger and quick on his feet. He was also exactly the same height and build as Fett. And currently he was waiting at Leia's apartment, his position filled for the day.

Leia walked slowly around the room, taking in the sleek black desk and the one-way windows that afforded her a good view of the Coruscant skyline. After a few minutes, Fett spoke. "This one's clean as well. You'll want to install your own sensors and surveillance to make sure it stays that way."

Leia laid her hands on the smooth surface of her new desk, watching him as he examined the comm panel. The bounty hunter was quite expert at being invisible, but she hadn't anticipated his talent for assuming the role of a faceless guard. His fiercely independent nature was usually so dominant, it was almost surreal to see him stand at attention and follow her commands with a deferential "yes, Senator." Surreal and sort of interesting.

But if there were ever a day for strange feelings, this was surely it. She turned around, leaning back against the desk and gazing out at Coruscant. "I didn't know it would feel like this."

"What would?"

"Being here again, in the same place, among the same people. After everything that's happened, the war, the Darth Vader scandal...it's almost like the calm after a battle. I feel…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "...alive."

"You won. Enjoy it."

But she hadn't won it alone. She wouldn't be here it weren't for Boba Fett, and she wanted him to share in her victory celebration. Fett would be staying overnight at her apartment, but Luke would more than likely stay late and sleep on her couch, and she couldn't bring herself to have sex with the bounty hunter while her Jedi brother was nearby. The thought that he might be able to sense what they were doing was too horrifying a scenario to even contemplate, let alone risk.

But then again...they _were_ currently alone in a room that was temporarily camera free. Leia was shocked by her own train of thought, even as a shiver of excitement that ran down her spine. Today was a day for victories, for being strong and confident and in control of her destiny. Why shouldn't she celebrate?

She pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk. "Come here."

Fett lifted his head, waiting for her clarify.

"That's an order, Commander." Leia kicked off her shoes and let them fall to the floor. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He moved slowly to stand in front of her, his obedience making her mouth dry with anticipation. "Remove your helmet."

His eyes were sharp with curiosity as he laid his helmet on the desk. She pressed the toes of her stocking-clad foot against the side of his leg, sliding easily up and down over the smooth armored plate.

One might expect that a man wouldn't be able to sense such a light touch through his armor and suit, but Leia knew better. Even if he couldn't feel it, he was aware of it and that was all that mattered. His mouth curled just slightly upward as he moved forward, but she leaned back. "Did I say you could touch me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "No."

"No, _what_?"

"No, Senator."

She wrapped her other leg around him, rubbing her foot up and down his calf. "You will touch me," she promised. "But only when I give you permission."

He looked at her steadily for a moment, considering the game she was asking him to play. "As you wish, Senator," he said finally, his hands dropping back to his sides.

A giddy laugh of triumph bubbled up in her chest, making it hard to keep her stern exterior. "Remove your gloves," she said, and pulled his head down for a kiss, her nails pressing into the back of his neck. She pulled up her heavy skirts, baring her legs all the way up to where her silk stockings ended and guided his hands there while she sought out another kiss. His fingers tickled the insides of her thighs and she squirmed, biting back a moan of encouragement.

She was supposed to be the one in control here. She parted her legs boldly and arched a single eyebrow at him instead. "Well, Commander? Get to work."

His eyes darkened as he slid his fingers between her legs. She had on her fancy underwear today, which meant there was very little of it to get in the way. Leia closed her eyes and let her head fall back concentrating on the roughness of his breathing and her body's shameless response. Every touch fed the blaze inside of her, until she wanted to give in and beg. Desperately holding on to what little self-control she had left, she pushed his hand aside, fumbling with his belt for a second before she gave up. It was different than the one on his personal armor. "Take it off." Her fingers brushed over the hard metal codpiece.

His hands were quick, before long her fingers were wrapped around him, and her touch was neither gentle nor particularly subtle. His mouth crashed into hers, and for a moment the game was forgotten. When they separated his eyes held a heat that threatened to melt her on the spot. His voice was a low growl. "I'm going to fuck you now."

It was difficult to speak with so little air in her lungs, but she couldn't resist. "I don't recall giving you permission, _Commander_."

Fett's hands curved around her back as he lowered his face to hers. "I _quit_, Senator." He grasped her hips, dragged her off the edge of the desk, spun her around and bent her over the smooth surface before she could do more than gasp. Her underwear burned her hip as it tore, but any attempt at protest was swallowed as he entered her roughly from behind, the only sound she could manage was a breathless moan of surrender. The desk was tall enough that her toes could barely touch the floor, so she hung helpless on the edge, pinned to the sleek surface by his armored body.

She felt his hand on the back of her neck and then in her hair. She would have redo it later but at the moment she couldn't possibly care. "Harder," she panted. "_More_."

The commlink on her desk buzzed, jarring her out of her lustful haze. It was Mon Mothma's code. If the Chancellor was calling here, than she already knew Leia was here. "Boba, if I don't answer-"

"Get it." He stopped moving, a harsh edge in his voice. "No visual."

"Oh my gods." She sucked in a deep breath and hit the audio button. "Hello."

"I see you found your office. Excellent. Is the commlink in working order? I don't have visual on you."

"Oh? I must have hit the wrong button."

"Well, no matter. I'm calling to tell you that the reception has been pushed back an hour."

"Oh. That's fine." Fett shifted, the slight movement still thoroughly distracting. "I'll just...stay here."

"Actually, your presence has been requested for a very important meeting."

Leia swallowed a groan. "It has?"

"Indeed. What do you know about the Hapes Consortium?"

Fett made an impatient noise and braced his hands on the desk, leaning into her.

"Leia?" Mon Mothma spoke. "Are you still there?"

He moved again, just the slightest flex of his hips. "Yes," she nearly gasped. Godsdamn it, was he doing it on purpose now? Her blood was still running hot in her veins and there was a dark, wild part of her that wanted to come straight out and say "could you excuse me, please, Chancellor? I was just about come on my new desk." Instead she bit the inside of her cheek and replied as well as she could. "I know they're very wealthy and very powerful and they haven't yet joined the Republic."

"One of their representatives is here and wishes to speak to you. With you, _personally_."

"Why me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Mon Mothma paused. "It's crucial that we maintain good relations with them. Their support...could mean everything, Leia."

"I'll be right down," she promised and ended the call. "You bastard," she said over her shoulder, but the words had no real sting. "Let me up." He pulled out, and she rolled over awkwardly and sat up on the desk. Her underwear wasn't actually torn, but it was stretched beyond all use. "Seven hells," she remarked, shoving the remains away. "Was that really necessary?"

"This was your idea." He was still hard, but he made no plea on behalf of his own comfort. Leia often wondered what it take to make Boba Fett ask for anything. His control was so finely tuned, his defenses so complete, to see him give in, even once, would be quite an accomplishment. She reached up and touched his face with both hands before sliding her fingers down between the high collar of his suit and his throat. "We have to make this fast," she said softly and then yanked hard on the collar, pulling his face down to hers.

He gave her bruising, possessive kiss and grabbed her legs, dragging her to the edge of the desk. Within seconds he was inside of her again and his pace was merciless. Leia leaned back against the desk and put her hand down between them, driving herself to a rough, urgent climax. Her back arched, her shoulders pressing painfully into the desk's hard surface. Fett drove into her twice more and came as well.

For a brief, luxurious moment she was limp with pleasure, her breathing hard and deep, falling and rising in tempo with his. "Back to work," he rasped, straightening and offering her hand up.

Leia sighed. "Yes. Let me fix my hair."

By the time they emerged from the inner office, not a hair was out of place, but she still had to fight the flush in her cheeks when Adira stood and asked, "All finished, then?"

"Room's clean," Fett responded in a bored tone.

"Right. Where to next?"

"I have a meeting." Leia realized she hadn't even asked where the representative was waiting. "...I'll call the Chancellor's assistant on the way and find out which room."


	2. Chapter 2

En route to the meeting, they passed several dignitaries who had to stop and congratulate Leia on her Senate confirmation. It was a lot of walking and stopping and walking and stopping, which Fett found tedious. Being able to step into Dyrk's armor served its purpose, but he was glad he wouldn't be doing it often.

They stopped again to allow Leia to speak with a Togruta senator and her aide, and he passed the time by dwelling on the fact that under her gown she was completely naked, still warm and wet between her thighs. What happened in her office was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. He was scheduled to leave Coruscant first thing in the morning, and it might be some time before they could meet up again.

At the conference room, Kivin and Atar took up position outside the door while Fett and Adira followed Leia inside. The Hapan official was waiting inside, but it was his bodyguard that drew Fett's attention immediately. He wore a long cloak and a hood that concealed his face and he didn't stand like a guard. When he moved his right hand to adjust his cloak, the light glinted off of a thick gold ring. "Stay on your toes," Fett said on the comm channel he shared with the guards. "Something stinks in here."

"Need us to come in?" Kivin offered.

"Not yet. Stand by." Fett was not in the habit of explaining himself. If the man was an assassin, then he was not particularly apt at his trade, and would very soon be dead.

Leia didn't have an earpiece in and was unaware of their conversation. When she stopped this time, Fett and Adira took up position on either side, one step in front of her to force additional space between her and the Hapans.

"Your royal highness." The official bowed deeply. "I am Irryn Lum'a, a humble ambassador of the noble Queen Mother of Hapes."

"Welcome to Coruscant," Leia replied warmly. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It is I who should be apologizing to you for my poor timing. This is a busy day for you, I am sure."

"Not so busy that I can't make time for an honored guest. Please, let's sit."

"Your highness is most kind."

Not many people continued to use Leia's Alderaani titles. Fett thought it must be deliberate.

"You asked to speak to me personally, Ambassador. I hope I can be of assistance."

Lum'a smiled. "You were part of the committee that prepared the holovid invitation to Hapes to join your Republic, were you not?"

"Yes, I was."

"Your presentation impressed a great many people. You spoke with such passion and conviction about your work. And of course...your accomplishments speak for themselves. In spite of your many trials, you have conducted yourself as a princess should, with grace and dignity." The ambassador leaned forward. "The Mandalore system was once and unruly collection of worlds and trade routes, with different factions vying for power. Now they have joined the Republic under your guidance, and they thrive. It seems that there is nothing your highness cannot do."

"I thank you for those kind words," Leia replied. "But credit for the unification of Mandalore belongs to Fenn Shysa, the chief of the Mandalorian clans."

"A folk hero," the official replied with a bemused smile. "A figurehead. Without your legitimacy, Mandalore would still be be an obscure system known only for it's mercenary trade. Your modesty, Princess, is most becoming. But unnecessary"

Leia blinked once, and Fett recognized the gesture as a sign of irritation. Her voice, however, remained calm and even as she spoke again. "Mandalore has seen the benefits of an alliance with the Republic, and the Republic is honored to have them. If the Consortium joins our ranks, they can experience the same advantages."

The ambassador seemed pleased by her response. "The queen mother has authorized me to offer you an alliance. One that would increase your own sphere of influence as well as the Republic's."

Leia's eyebrows arched. "Consider me highly intrigued."

"The queen mother will command the Hapes Consortium to join the Republic, and to bring the riches of our worlds and the bravery of our forces to it's aid. As part of the same alliance, the queen mother would offer you, Leia Organa of Alderaan, her greatest treasure. Her son Isolder, the _Chume'da_. By our custom, his wife shall someday reign as queen."

Adira gasped audibly over the comlink, prompting a status check from Kivin. Fett barely heard them. His attention was focused entirely on Leia's face as her expression slowly moved from inquisitive to shocked, from shocked to confused and finally polite but wary. "I am deeply honored by the Queen Mother's proposal," she said carefully. "But I hope you can understand my reluctance to-"

The ambassador's guard took a step forward and raised his hands to his hood. That was as far as he got, before Fett's blaster pistol was at his throat. The man froze, and the ambassador made a distressed noise. "Your highness, please-"

Leia raised her hand, a silent command to back off. Fett lowered his weapon, but kept his gaze fixed on the guard as he let his cloak fall to the floor. He was young and handsome, clad in the fine clothing of nobility. "Your highness," he knelt gracefully, bowing his head in a show of respect. "Please forgive me. I never meant to cause alarm. I am Prince Isolder."

She gazed down at him remarkable composure, the only sign of her astonishment was the slightly more rapid rise and fall of her chest. "Welcome to Coruscant, Prince Isolder."

"Thank you." The prince had the grace to look sheepish. "I apologize for my deception. My mother wanted our introduction to be a more ceremonious occasion, but...I was afraid you were about to refuse."

"I see," Leia replied, her tone still measured.

"Will allow me to explain myself?"

"Of course." It seemed she was feeling more control of the situation now, she gestured to the sofa. "Please, join me."

Relief and hope were clear in Isolder's face as he rose and took a seat. "What Ambassador Lum'a said is true, we were all greatly impressed with your presentation. Based on your words, I began to see the advantage of joining with the Republic, and I was not alone. But the more I watched it, I came to realize something more. Here was a woman with conviction and strength, who traveled in the highest circles of power and still speaks for outer rim systems and sentient beings with no voice. A woman like that, so compassionate and beautiful...I began to dream that perhaps such a woman could be my wife. And our marriage," he added quickly. "Would bring the Hapes Consortium and the Republic together as well. For the good of the galaxy."

For the good of the galaxy. Fett gave a derisive snort behind the cover of his helmet, but his amusement faded when he saw Leia's face. There was a flicker of something in her eyes. Hesitation. She wouldn't actually-

Then again, why wouldn't she? She was a princess, this was more or less what she was raised and trained to do. Isolder was offering marriage, wealth and power, not to mention a valuable alliance with the Republic. It was a perfectly logical move for her to make, but it wasn't a particularly comfortable realization. There was a small, petty part of him that wished he'd shot the prince in the throat when he had the chance.

"I know this must feel sudden to you," Isolder continued. "But all I ask is for you to consider it. I would like for you visit Hapes, to get to know me, and to see the home I could give you."

"I promise I will give your offer my full consideration," Leia responded solemnly. "Perhaps we should speak again when my time is not so limited. We could have dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course." The prince bowed his head again. "My days and nights are yours."

"I don't like this guy," Adira muttered over the comlink. "I sort of wish you'd shot him."

* * *

Luke wasn't sure that Leia would be back yet, but he pressed the buzzer just in case. Almost immediately the door opened, but instead of his sister, a stranger stood in her place. "Jedi," he said mildly. "Come in, if you like." He wasn't wearing armor, but he spoke Basic with an accent that reminded Luke of the Mandalorians on Concord Dawn. This must be one of Leia's new companions.

"Is my sister still out?"

"Afraid so."

He entered the apartment, taking another look at his host. "You seem to know who I am. Have we met before?"

"No, but we've all been briefed on you." He gave Luke a once-over and a friendly grin. "Thought you'd be taller, somehow."

"Sorry."

"That's all right." He didn't seem displeased as he offered his hand. "I'm Dyrk Veet. One of the Senator's guards."

"Nice to meet you. I didn't know there were five of you."

"Five of us?" Dyrk raised an eyebrow. "Well, not technically. It's just that-"

The door opened, and Leia swept in with two of her guards. Luke could sense her disturbance immediately. Something had happened. "How was the reception?" He asked carefully.

"The reception?" Leia gave a distracted wave. "Oh. It was fine. Very nice." She turned to one of her guards as if she was about to say something, and then seemed to change her mind. "Dyrk, you and Adira are dismissed for the night. Please order some food and see to it that Kivin and Atar have a break to eat."

"Yes, Senator." Dyrk gave Luke a farewell nod and tapped the armored shoulder of one of the guards. "I'll need this back by morning, yeah?" The guard inclined his head in response and reached up to remove his helmet.

Boba Fett. Luke fought the instinctive urge to step back from the bounty hunter. He supposed it made sense that Leia would want her lover and co-conspirator by her side today, but that didn't make his presence any less of an intrusion.

The bounty hunter moved over to where Leia was standing, staring off into space. "Tell me what you want," he said abruptly.

Leia turned to look at him and frowned slightly in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't have to stay here tonight."

"Oh." She shook her head. "No, please stay." A note of uncertainty crept into her voice. "If you want to, that is." He said nothing to the contrary.

"What's wrong?" Luke finally asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard," His sister replied. "Half the people at the reception seemed to know about it by the end of the evening." As her voice returned to her, so did her confidence. She began to pace the floor, pulling hair ornaments out as she she did. "Apparently I'm going to be married."

Luke stared at her, then turned his incredulous gaze to Fett, who managed to convey in a single look just how stupid he found _that_ assumption. "To...who?"

"The crown Prince of Hapes." She took pity on him and gave him a smile. "I'm not _actually _engaged to him, Luke. But a considerable number of people made it perfectly obvious that I should jump at the chance. After all, he's handsome and charming and his mother rules over sixty-three of the most prosperous worlds in the galaxy-"

"Back up," Luke pled, holding up his hand.. "Start from the beginning. Who's the crown Prince of Hapes?"

"His name is Isolder." Leia pulled out the final pin and her hair tumbled down her back. "Apparently he saw me in the holo presentation we sent to his mother, Ta'a Chume, and fell in love with me."

"I thought that kind of thing only happened in holovids."

"And yet, he seems very sincere about it." Leia sighed. "I might be more cynical if he had anything to gain by marrying me, the fact of the matter is, he could have any princess he wants. He certainly doesn't need to settle for disgraced former royalty."

"You're not disgraced," Luke protested, but Leia cut him off.

"He might have some ulterior motive, but for the life of me I can't figure out what it would be." She hesitated a second before turning to look at Fett. "What do you think?"

"He meant everything he said. That's not a guarantee of safety."

"True." Leia took a deep breath, speaking over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. "He wants me to go back to Hapes with him. To see what the Consortium has to offer. We're having dinner tomorrow to discuss it."

Luke felt a prickle of surprise. "Are you...actually considering this?"

"We can't afford to offend Ta'a Chume, not while there's still the slightest chance of the Consortium joining the Republic. Their navy would almost double the number of battleships alone, to say nothing of the resources and trading influence." Leia's fingers drummed restlessly against the countertop. "This is all happening so fast. I've only just begun my term on Mandalore."

"Mandalore was always a stepping stone," Fett said flatly. "Hapes has wealth and ships. You could crush the remnants of the Empire in a matter of months."

Leia looked at him as if she was sure she'd heard him wrong. "What are you saying? That I should accept?"

Fett shrugged. "Why not? Can't fuck smugglers and bounty hunters forever."

"I see," Leia replied, her gaze dropping. Luke actually felt indignation on her behalf, before he reminded himself that he didn't actually want Fett to stick around and fight for her affections. He put his arm around his sister's shoulders, drawing her away.

"I think you could use a glass of wine."

"Yes. Please." Her back was rigid beneath his arm. "I would love one."


	3. Chapter 3

After four glasses of wine, Leia should have fallen asleep readily enough, but instead she tossed and turned, on the edge of consciousness for what seemed like hours. Even in her luxury-width bed, her restless movements had to be disturbing Fett, but he kept his distance and said nothing.

When she finally did fall asleep, she found herself dreaming about Alderaan. Such dreams were often comforting, a way to keep her homeworld alive through her memories. In her dream she was a child again, young and carefree, running through the palace halls.

Then the fog crept in, a thick gray cloud that covered the ground first, obscuring her footsteps. It slowly rose around her. Rooms began to disappear in the mist, doorways became shrouded in gray. She kept running, kept searching for something familiar, for someone she knew, but her home was dissolving around her.

Finally the fog rose as high as her throat, and she could no longer breathe. She woke with a gasp, her whole body trembling. Her throat tightened painfully as she fought back tears. She pressed a hand over her mouth, too late to keep a harsh sob from escaping.

Warm, muscular arms enfolded her in the dark, and Leia clung to them, grateful beyond belief. She returned the embrace, her face pressed into his bare chest. She could feel the steady, soothing beat of his heart against her cheek and her own racing pulse steadied.

They never spoke about it, but nightmares were an affliction that they shared. There were several nights while they were sharing quarters on Concord Dawn when Leia was awakened by a sudden movement in bed. He sat up abruptly, his body curled forward around his knees. When she touched him, he was cold, muscles rigid beneath his skin. She stroked his back until he lay down again beside her, holding on to what was real and tangible, not made of shadows and fear. "Awake now?" He asked, his breath stirring her hair. Leia nodded against his chest and gave a shuddering sigh.

It was a strange thing, this bond they shared. Since Concord Dawn, they often went weeks without seeing each other. They both had demanding jobs, there wasn't much time for keeping in touch. But when the stars aligned and they found a few precious hours to be together, everything else stopped. Only two days ago Fett had walked through her door after several weeks in the outer rim, and had her against the same door before so much as five words were exchanged between them.

Leia relished the excitement of those passionate reunions, but she also enjoyed the part the came after it, the peaceful lull while they showered together and shared a meal. They talked a little during that time, mostly idle conversations about work. Fett was more relaxed and talkative after the second time they had sex. They often stayed in bed together until one of them fell asleep.

"Come with me to Hapes." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and once they were spoken, there was no graceful way to take them back.

His voice held only curiosity. "Why?"

She lightly kissed his chest, stalling for time while she searched for some sort of reasonable response. "Tonight at the reception I spoke with Garra Bennington. She was the Imperial Ambassador to Hapes, and an Alliance informant. She said that under the veneer of sophistication, Hapes is very...complex."

"Complex," he repeated.

"Prince Isolder was engaged once before. His fiancé was murdered." She paused, her fingertips idly tracing the line of his collarbone. "Garra said the suspicion in Imperial circles was that one of Ta'a Chume's sisters was behind it. In Hapes the crown must be passed to a female of royal blood. The Queen has no daughters, of course. But she does have nieces."

He put his hand over hers, halting the movement of her fingers. "You didn't mention any of this to your brother."

"I didn't want him to worry." Leia took a deep breath. "I can handle myself, but I would feel a lot better if I had someone to watch my back until I get a feel for things. You don't have to stay for the entire time. One week, maybe two."

"I'm already contracted out, remember? Leaving first thing in the morning."

Leia pulled back slightly, wishing she could see his face in the dark. "I could stall until you get back. Are you still coming with me to meet the Barabel informant in the undercity next week?"

He took his hand away from hers. "I said I would."

Leia disentangled herself completely, sitting up in bed. "You can say 'no.' I certainly wouldn't blame you. I realize that asking you to play bodyguard while another man courts me is more than a little unusual. Most men wouldn't even consider it."

"I'm not most men." He sat up as well, bringing his face out of the shadows, but his expression was unreadable. "I can give you a week. No more."

"Thank you."

He was silent for a moment, then his eyes settled intently on hers. "There is a condition."

"Name it."

"I haven't fucked anyone else since we started sleeping together." Caught off guard, Leia stared blankly at him. "You never asked," he continued in the same even tone. "But I haven't."

"Neither have I," she said slowly, still confused by the abrupt change of subject. "I didn't really think I had to ask. You're not exactly-" she stopped, fumbling for an explanation that wouldn't sound insulting. "What I mean is, you're not the kind of man who hangs out in bars trying to pick up women." She caught the flicker of irony in his eyes and smiled wryly. "With one notable exception, perhaps. But you were trying to weasel information out of me."

"And you were very uncooperative. Are you going to fuck the prince?"

"I just met him," Leia replied sharply. "I don't jump into bed with men I barely know." One eyebrow raised marginally in response, and once again, she found herself forced to amend her statement. "_With one notable exception_, I don't jump into bed with men I barely know." She leaned toward him, taunting. "And _you_ were very cooperative."

Fett mimicked her posture. "You fucked me because you had something to gain from it. You might decide the same is true for the prince. Or you might fall in love with him. Your motivations are none of my concern, as long as you understand that I don't _share_." He abruptly laid back on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. "He said all of his days and nights belong to you. He can have your godsdamn days."

Her spine stiffened. "As long as you have my nights?"

"Do what you want with your nights. As long as it's not him."

"This is a completely ridiculous and unnecessary conversation," Leia replied, slowly and deliberately, "because I have no intention of sleeping with him to begin with. And even if I _did_ change my mind, I would never be so cruel as to sleep with him while you were acting as my guard."

"So we have an agreement."

"You don't have to be so damn _transactional_ about it."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a mocking smile. "Weren't we just talking about Tatooine? 'Transactional,' is our song."

"My gods," she muttered. It was true that there had always been a certain amount of reciprocity between them, but she was uncomfortable with the implication that their relationship was simply a complex system of trade.

And yet, however coldly stated, Fett was essentially giving her everything she asked for, and not asking for anything unreasonable in return. Maybe Hapes would prove disappointing as a potential ally, or maybe Isolder would turn out to be detestable and the whole thing would be pointless anyway. "Fine," she said grimly. "You'll accompany me to Hapes and stay for the first week. In return, I won't sleep with Isolder." Something occurred to her. "For just that week, or for the duration of the trip?"

There was a flicker of something in his expression that suggested he hadn't thought of it either, but his response was immediate. "The duration."

"Two weeks," she offered, unable to resist.

"What _is_ the duration of this trip?"

"...I don't know." She smiled in rueful acknowledgement and shook her head. "Maybe we should table this discussion until the details have been determined."

"Or you could agree to the duration."

She cocked her head to the side. "You could agree to two weeks."

He rolled to his side, a challenging light in his eyes. "I'll agree to three weeks for a blow job."

Leia folded her hands primly in her lap and looked down her nose at him. "Negotiations have been suspended. I'm going back to sleep." She laid back down on the bed with her back to him.

"It would help you relax."

She twisted around to face him. "Oh really? How would that help _me_ relax?"

"I'll finger you while you do it. We can both get off." He made an illustrative gesture, and Leia flushed and turned away again.

"Luke's out there, remember?"

"He won't accidentally stumble into your head. You think he can sense it every time a woman in a twenty-foot radius has an orgasm?"

"You don't understand. Luke and I have a…" she was going to say history, but the this night was long enough without trying to explain _that_. "...special bond."

He exhaled audibly. "Just an offer."

"Another time," she said, before she really thought about whether or not that was a promise she could make. Well. Who was to say there wouldn't be another time? Agreeing to tour Hapes with Isolder was not the same as agreeing to marry him. She could very well end up right back here, a junior senator with a bounty hunter in her bed.

"It could happen," she said softly.

"What could?"

"Nothing. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fett here."

"Where are ya?"

He didn't answer immediately. He was in the middle of bringing _Slave I _out of hyperspace, but it was more that he didn't like the _Mand'alor's_ tone. "On my way back from a job. Why?"

"I just thought ya might be in the core. Ya know, since some Hapan fancy pants is tryin' to steal your girlfriend and my new senator." Shysa appeared in the projection, but only for a moment as he paced back and forth out of the recorder's range.

He'd warned Leia it was mistake to let Shysa pick two of her guards. Anyone he chose would always be loyal to the _Mand'alor_ first. "I stuck my neck out for this treaty, and I stuck it out even further for her. If she takes off in the first month of her term to marry some _auretti _prince, I might as well hang up my helmet now. No one will give note to another word I say, and rightly so." Shysa abruptly stopped pacing. "Are ya listenin' to me?"

"I'm listening," Fett replied as he set the course. "But I don't see how it's my problem."

There was a huffing noise over the audio output. "My mistake. I don't talk to ya for a while and I somehow get to thinkin' that you're a human being with feelings. You're tellin' me that you're just gonna sit tight while some fairy tale prince whisks Leia off to his castle to live happily ever after?"

"It's her decision."

"'Course it is, but that doesn't mean ya have to hand her over on a silver plate. If it was me, I'd be doing everything in my power to make sure that trip to Hapes doesn't happen."

The console beeped. "Coruscant Tower Zeta-Six-Five to incoming vessel. Please transmit landing data."

Fett flipped the switch on the comm panel. "CT Zeta-Six-Five, transmitting now."

"Let me put it to ya in more familiar terms. Let's say you and another hunter are after the same target," Shysa continued. "And ya got there first, but this other fella, he's workin' real hard to prove himself. You're not gonna let that little upstart collect on your bounty, are ya?"

"_Slave I_, you are cleared to land at docking bay seven-hundred-and-four."

"Seven-hundred-and-four confirmed." Fett turned his attention back to the _Mand'alor_. "I don't think Leia would appreciate being compared to merchandise."

"Damn it, Fett, ya know what I'm sayin. Women like that only come along once in a lifetime. Ya gotta fight for her, or you're going to lose her."

"You mean Mandalore is going to lose her."

"Mandalore needs her," Shysa returned. "Hell, _I _need her. I been doin' this on my own for twenty years now." He paused, a half-pleading, half-threatening note in his voice. "Don't fuck this up for me."

"Landing now. Fett out." He shut down the commlink and started the landing cycle. The needs of Mandalore were not exactly foremost in his mind. He could be halfway to the outer rim, on to the next job, instead of returning to Coruscant to play bodyguard.

It was over a month ago when Leia asked him if he would go to the undercity with her and meet with the Barabel informant. They were both naked, his body curved around hers in the narrow confines of his bunk aboard _Slave I. _

There was no reason any of her guards couldn't have gone in his place, and if she had asked him while they were both fully dressed and vertical, his answer might have been different. But in that postcoital context, it seemed clear that the meeting itself was unimportant. She wanted him to come to Coruscant because she wanted to see him. He understood that. He was even pleased by it.

Hapes was a different matter. He didn't understand why she wanted him to go. If she wanted a bodyguard, she had four capable Mandalorians at her disposal. If she wanted dirt on the Hapes regency, there were more efficient ways to acquire it. His presence seemed completely unnecessary.

But she asked for his help. She was lying in his arms, still trembling from the nightmare that woke her. Her warm cheek resting against his chest, her fingers playing over his skin. She was never more attractive to him than when she was trying to convince him to do something.

Lights flashed and processors beeped as _Slave I _set down. He waited until the ship was in cooldown before he entered the code for her apartment.

Dyrk Veet's head and shoulders appeared on the holoprojector. "_Su'cry_. Checking in?"

"Where is she?"

"Took the prince out for lunch and to the botanical gardens." Dyrk lifted his arm and brought up a tracking sphere from his gauntlet. "She's still there." He paused and shook his head slightly. "Strange things people do for entertainment in the core. Go indoors to look at a bunch of plants. If we charged people to look at foliage on Concordia, we'd be the richest moon in the galaxy."

"I'll be at your location in twenty to collect my armor," Fett told him.

"You mean _my_ armor," Dyrk grumbled. "The meeting isn't for another standard two. Stand by to receive coordinates." The information appeared on his projector in the cockpit. "The red dot is the Senator's location. The blue dot is the meeting coordinates. Nice little rat hole in the undercity."

"What are the arrangements for tomorrow?"

"The trip to Hapes? Ambassadorial vessel, full escort. What do you think? Don't worry about your ship. The Senator pulled some strings and the whole docking bay register is now top-level classified. No one goes in or out, not even for maintenance. She must really want you on this trip."

There was a clear note of curiosity in the younger man's voice. Fett rose out of the pilot's seat and began to remove his own armor. Leia's neighbors were used to Mandalorians coming and going by now, but he wanted to leave it locked up with his ship instead of in her apartment. "I have work for you while we're gone."

Dyrk tilted his head to one side. "Do you."

"I want you to see what you can dig up about the leadership situation in Hapes. Talk to merchants, pilots ...entrepreneurs. Anyone who might depend on Hapes for credits."

"Don't be coy, Fett. What am I looking for?"

"Factions. Interests. The Queen has sisters who may have ambitions."

"_Deadly_ ambitions?"

"Possibly."

"I fucking knew there was more to this." Dyrk had visibly cheered up. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't go to this meeting." Isolder grimaced self-consciously. "I know I have no right to keep you from your duties, but I'm concerned about your safety."

Leia smiled, amused by his fretting. "Believe it or not, the undercity is not the worst place I've ever conducted negotiations. I'll be fine."

The afternoon had been quite pleasant. Leia took Isolder for a tour of the botanical gardens, including the endangered collection of Alderaani flora and fauna. The prince was appreciative, eager to approve of everything she said or did. But then he would be. He was completely infatuated with her, and while he was careful not to say or do anything to make her uncomfortable, it still hung between them, creating a tentative atmosphere.

Isolder was also eager to share his own thoughts and feelings, which was an abrupt change of pace from the male company Leia had grown accustomed to. She promised herself she wouldn't make comparisons, but after spending four days with Isolder, it was an increasingly hard promise to keep.

"At least allow me to accompany you," he insisted and they strolled through the plaza outside the botanical center.

"That would scare off my contact." She glanced back at the Hapan guards that shadowed their every move. "Your guards are very impressive, but they're not exactly inconspicuous."

"Then let me go with you, alone and in disguise. Or take the captain of my guard, Astarta."

"That's very kind of you, but I can't bring in anyone who might appear to be an outside interest. This informant is already paranoid." Isolder did look genuinely worried, and Leia felt sorry for him. "I'll be taking one of my Mandalorian bodyguards with me, so I'll be very well protected."

"I must admit I'm not familiar with the Mandalorians," Isolder said. His captain cleared her throat politely.

"People say they are fierce warriors, my prince. But they have not been a conquering force in the galaxy for a thousand years."

"Lucky for us," Leia replied brightly, and nodded toward the street. "I believe your hovercar just arrived."

"Will you comm me?" Isolder asked anxiously as the sleek black vessel slowed to a stop. "I will not sleep until I know that you have returned safe."

"Then of course I will. But you really have no cause for-"

Her words were drowned by the sound of shattering glass as the barrell of a rifle appeared in one of the tinted glass windows of the hovercar. "Down!" One of the Hapan guards shouted. Blaster fire ripped through the air, and a guard dropped to the plaza floor with a guttural cry, her chest scorched and bloody.

Leia dropped and rolled, grabbing the fallen guard's blaster and taking cover behind a duracrete planter. Isolder's guards had scattered throughout the plaza, Astarta barking orders while they returned fire. The prince himself now wielded a blaster and a personal shielding device, and it was obvious this was not the first time he'd done so. He found her location and ran for it, blaster fire deflected off the bluish surface of the shield.

A bolt tore off a chunk of duracrete less than six inches from her head, and Leia flattened herself to the ground. It hadn't come from the car.

"Astarta," Isolder shouted as he reached her side. "Get the droid!" He used the shield to provide cover for them both. Leia pulled herself up just enough to see the Eliminator assassin droid standing at the corner, red laser sights dancing over their hiding spot. A burst of light drew her eyes up, the twin engines of a jetpack. A Mandalorian in silver and maroon armor descended on the droid. It stumbled back, shots going wild as Astarta took aim and blew his midsection to bits.

"Your man, I take it?" Isolder asked.

"He's mine." Fett was supposed to meet her in the undercity, but she wasn't about to look a gift bantha in the mouth now. He landed in a crouch, helmeted head bowed as the missile detached from his jetpack and flew straight into the hovercar.

Two men fled the explosion, and one of them was on fire. He ran out into the plaza, screaming in blind panic. His partner abandoned him, taking cover behind the car and focusing his fire on Leia and Isolder. The prince's shield hummed and flickered under the assault, and Leia knew it wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. Isolder clearly knew it too. "Stay here," he hissed before he stood up and changed boldly at their assailant.

Leia took a deep breath and leaned around the planter to give him some cover fire. She saw Astarta sprinting towards the gunman from the left, while Fett calmly took aim with his wrist gauntlet. The burning man dropped to the ground, entangled by a fibercord whip. On the other side of the car, the final assassin jerked and slumped to the ground as one of the Hapans' shots found their mark.

Leia jumped up, ripped off her cloak and threw it over the flailing survivor to extinguish the flames. His face was badly burned, and he sobbed like a terrified animal, repeating the same handful of words over and over again. He spoke the Hapan tongue. Isolder knelt beside him and spoke to him forcefully, but the man only shook his head in denial.

Isolder persisted, grabbing the injured man by the shoulders as he repeated his question. The man howled in agony, and Isolder released him, clearly frustrated. Fett stepped up, took aim with his rifle and shot the assassin through the eye. The screaming abruptly ceased. Isolder jerked back in shock.

"That man was our prisoner!" Astarta was plainly furious. "You no right to execute him."

Fett ignored her, motioning to Leia. "Inside the center. Go."

Isolder took her hand, his face pale. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. What did you say to him?"

"I wanted to know who hired them." He cast a regretful glance back at the corpse. "But he only begged me to kill him." They went back into the botanical center and took shelter in a small alcove with a long bench. The center staff had taken refuge elsewhere, the building was deserted.

Isolder held her hand with both of his own. "You keep your head in a fight. I admire that."

"I could say the same to you."

Astarta joined them, but kept a discreet distance. Fett came in soon after. "The Coruscanti Guard are here."

"I suppose they'll want to talk to us." Leia started to rise, but Isolder didn't release her hand.

"Please, stay and rest. My guards will speak with them first."

"You lost one," Leia remembered. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, she was a loyal companion." The prince looked away briefly before seeking out Astarta with his eyes. "I will call upon her family as soon we arrive in Hapes." His captain nodded gravely.

Leia squeezed his hand in sympathy and pulled both of her hands back into her lap before addressing Fett. "Nice timing."

He shrugged in response. "The Hapans probably could have handled it."

"We would have spared that man," Astarta said coldly. "He could have led us to his employer."

"You don't get accurate intel out of a man in that much pain." Even though Fett appeared to be answering Astarta, Leia thought the words were aimed at Isolder. "This wasn't an amatuer hit. Even if he survived the trip to med center, it's doubtful he would have given us anything useful."

Astarta folded her arms over her chest. "How else are we to determine who is behind this attack?"

"Ask the right question." Fett inclined his head toward Isolder and Leia. "Which one of them was the target?"

There was an awkward silence. No one had the answer. "It could have been both of us," Leia offered. "It's not like there's a shortage of factions who might try to discourage an alliance between the Republic and Hapes."

"Hapan factions?" Fett inquired skeptically. "He spoke the language."

Isolder and Astarta exchanged a look. "I know of no such organization," Isolder replied. "My mother is the absolute ruler of Hapes, and she has given her blessing. There are few who would stand in opposition to her wishes."

Astarta lifted her hand to her ear, receiving a transmission from the guards outside. "The perimeter has been secured by the authorities. They request an interview with you and the Princess at your earliest convenience."

"Oh! Damn it!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could consider her manners. "Excuse me. The meeting with the informant. We'll have to hurry."

"Princess-" Isolder gestured helplessly. "I beg you to reconsider. After all this, can your meeting not be postponed?"

Leia hesitated. There were any number of things she needed to do immediately, such as report this incident to Mon Mothma, and comm Luke before he heard about it on the evening news. And if it were left up to her, she would postpone all of these things long enough to return to her apartment and take a long, hot shower.

She turned to look up at Fett. "You could go in my place. Say only that I've been delayed, and will meet with him tomorrow night."

"As you wish, Senator."

Isolder looked greatly relieved. "I will, of course, inform the Ambassador that we will not be departing for Hapes until your assignment is complete."

Leia had completely forgotten about their scheduled departure. "Yes...please do."

"My Prince," Astarta said. "In light of this recent attempt, perhaps the Ambassador should leave as planned. As a decoy. We could hire a private transport and depart in secret."

"That would make things easier," Leia agreed, and Isolder nodded his approval. "We can leave as soon as I've taken care of things here."


End file.
